Missing Love
by Erunaka
Summary: When Erik is reunited with an old friend (Erik/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The laughter and jeering came from all around him. Everywhere he looked were twisted joyous faces brought on by his torture. He could feel the wetness on his back dripping down his legs and onto the floor. Droplets of red covered the hay in his cage,as well as some brown older droplets. He wished himself dead everyday, but everyday he would wake to find himself still in his little prison.

"Now feast your eyes on the face of the devil's child!" a booming voice rang out. He felt a hand grip the top of bag covering his face and he pulled it back down in a weak attempt to keep it on. This earned him a kick to the chest and left him out of breath. The mask was ripped away and he immediately shut his eyes. He tried to bring his arms to cover his face, but a quick sting of the whip quickly stopped him.

"Oh my god! It's horrid!"

"It is most certainly the child of the devil."

"Normal people can't ever be that ugly."

"Freak!" The insults rang on, he could feel the tears coming on as he endured the insults. The audience began to throw stuff at him, some of them bound to leave bruises behind. He heard a small voice attempting to yell above the crowd, but it was very faint.

"Don't do that!" He peeked one eye open and glanced around for the source of the small voice. He gaze landed on a pale girl who seemed to have been around seven years of age. She had wavy black hair and pale blue eyes. She seemed to be of mixed heritage based on some of her features.

"Stop doing that to him!" The little girl shouted with tears in her eyes. She attempted pulling down the arms of some of the people around her who were getting ready to throw stuff at Eric. Some of them shoved her off, while others ignored her pleas. Eventually an older boy that looked similar to her grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the tent. He hoped to see the girl again, she was the only person so far in his life that has not rejected him out of fear or disgust. Something hit the back of his head at this point and all went dark.

He woke with the moonlight hitting his eye through the opening in his tent. The only soothing thing in his life was the night, that was when all his tormentors had gone home for the night and left him wallowing in his pain and self-pity. There was a shuffling sound coming from right outside his tent, he sat straight up and glared at the spot where the sound was coming from. A familiar face revealed itself with a bright smile painted on her face.

"Hi!" She said to him as she slowly crawled closer to the cage till she was within reaching distance. He wasn't sure how to react to the girl and her positive energy, it wasn't something he was used to. The girl reached under her cloak and pulled out a full looking pouch.

"You look like you haven't had a proper meal in a while, so I brought you some stuff." She said as she pulled out half a loaf of bread, an apple, and a small block of cheese.

"It was the best thing I could sneak out of the house without father noticing it was missing, otherwise I would have gotten you more." The girl said in a loud whisper and placed the consumables inside his cage. Erik looked at her and the improv meal multiple times before grabbing them hungrily. Though the meal was simple, it was the best thing he had in his entire life. He was used to the gypsies tossing him scraps of stale bread and rotting produce.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Ha ha! My name is Natalie by the way, what's yours?" Natalie asked with an inquisitive look. He hesitated a bit before responding.

"Erik. My name is Erik."

"Well Erik, I hope we can be friends." Natalie said with a smile. Eric felt something inside hi flutter and his body felt a little warm.

"Friends…" He whispered to himself while Natalie nodded gleefully. Erik stared at the girl before him, the idea of being friends with her frightened him. Yet he was also pleased by these turn of events, he had never had a friend before. It felt good to know there was someone out there who did not mind his face and view him as a monster. Even his own mother detested him and sold him to the gypsies as a freak attraction. He shook himself out of his own thoughts and noticed Natalie holding a hand out to him, he gave her a questioning look.

"Friends are supposed to shake hands to seal the deal!" She urged Erik. He placed his more calloused hands in her and felt how soft her skin was. The difference between their hands reminded him that they were of different worlds. Natalie was observing his hands as he was trapped in his own thoughts. They were a bit rough and there were multiple visible scars on his hand. As her eyes trailed up his arms, she saw that they were covered in bruises, some more fresh than others. It pained her to see the evidence of his torture and treatment by others. This small boy in front of her did not deserve such treatment.

"You deserve better than this, no one deserves what you're you're going through right now." Natalie said with some strength. Her eyes met Erik and in them he saw a burning fire.

"You really think so?" Erik asked.

"Of course! You're only a child like me." Natalie retorted defiantly

"Others would disagree."

"Stop being negative." Natalie said with a slight sad look, her grip on his arm tightening slightly. Erik didn't like this sad look on her face, it hurt him to see her so. He wanted to make her happy again.

"Do you want to hear me sing?" He asked Natalie

"Oh! Please do!" She said excitedly. Erik smiled at the girl before standing up and readying himself. He began to sing a song that he used to hear coming from the church near his old childhood home. Natalie closed her eyes and let the song carry her away. She felt a rising feeling in her chest, it was a feathery feeling that made her feel as if she was blessed. When Erik was done, Natalie felt disappointed as the feeling disappeared.

"That was beautiful Erik!"

"T-thank you!" Erik said as he blushed. Just then the two of them heard a sound coming from outside the tent. Natalie quickly gathered the items she brought and started to leave through the hole she came.

"Goodbye Erik, I'll see you again soon!" She said with a smile before disappearing. Erik was already missing her presence and looking forward to her next visit.

Before the two knew it, they had known each other for over a month now. Erik had developed a crush on Natalie during that time and even felt comfortable taking off his mask once in a while. Erik cherished every moment he spent with Natalie for they were the happiest in his life. Seeing her at night helped him to endure the torture forced upon him in the morning. She was his light. Tonight, however, was the last night he was in Paris. The gypsies had overstayed their welcome and the authorities were pressuring them to leave. Erik was distraught at the idea of leaving Natalie behind, he was afraid that Natalie would forget about him. So he had made a gift for her from the things he could get his hands on.

"Natalie, I have prepared a gift for you since I'll be leaving soon."

"You're leaving?! When?" Natalie gasped, she hated the thought of losing her best friend. She loved him so dearly. She didn't even have a gift prepared for him. Erik reached behind him to grab something, he hesitated for a bit.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"I...I'm not sure if I should give it to you…" Erik said a bit shyly, he was afraid of how she would react to his gift made of scraps.

"Erik. Just give it to me." Natalie said with a straight face and outstretched hand. Erik chuckled at her before pulling out a bracelet made of woven blue and purple cloth with some small charms dangling.

"Oh Erik! It's adorable! Tie it on for me!" Natalie said as she showed Erik her left wrist. Erik tied it on with a pleased smile.

"If it ever feels tight, you can just adjust how much you tie." Erik explained to Natalie. Natalie gazed at her bracelet happily, she was so very overjoyed by this handmade gift. No one had ever given her a homemade gift before and she found herself preferring such gifts.

"Oh thank you so very much, Erik!" Natalie said as she grasped his hands in hers. Erik could feel a blush rising to his cheeks at the contact, it was a good thing he was wearing a mask.

"Well what do we have here?" A drunken voice said from behind them. Erik was suddenly filled with fear, not for himself but for Natalie. There was no telling what his drunken master would do to her in his current state. Natalie's face was paler than usual and her body quivering with fear.

"You made a cute little friend there, monster." The drunk gypsy said as he began to reach for Natalie.

"Don't touch her!" Shouted Erik. Natalie tried to move out of the man's reach, but for a drunk man he was quite fast. The gypsy got ahold of Natalie's hair and pulled her up. Her feet lifting off the floor while she screamed in pain.

"Erik!" She said as tears rolled down her eyes. Erik could feel the panic rising in him as he watched the gypsy pull out a knife.

"The monster told the girl his name did he? You must like this girl if you've even told her your name." The Gypsy brought his knife up to Natalie's face and pressed the tip against her cheek.

"Erik! I'm scared!" Natalie screamed, then she felt the cold blade cutting into her cheek as the man dragged it down her face. Erik watched with horror as Natalie's beautiful face was being mutilated by the man. He quickly looked around for something that could be used as a weapon. Erik saw a decent size rock lying just outside his cage. He grabbed it before throwing it at the back of the gypsy's head as hard as he could. The gypsy dropped Natalie as he grabbed the back of his head, in pain.

"Run Natalie! Run!" Erik shouted as Natalie quickly pushed herself up, she gave Erik one final look before mouthing him a thank you ann running out of the tent. That was the last thing Erik saw before the gypsy started hitting him and his world went black.

"Natalie…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Natalie looked up at the building in front of her, the Palais Garnier Opera House. It was a grand old building with beautiful hand carved designs adorning it's walls. Natalie patted her dress nervously, she had come to the opera house to audition for the pianist opening. Everyone she knew, including her family told her that her playing was beautiful and encouraged her to audition for the position. Now that she was here, she wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Natalie had put on her best casual dress that she designed herself. The cotton dress was a deep violet and the bustle on the back was a dark blue with a vintage floral pattern. The dress had a low and squared neckline with a white lace trim, around her neck was a dark blue choker with a sapphire embedded in the middle. She wore her hair up in a braided bun with purple ribbons woven into her hair. She carried herself with grace and possessed good form, it was obvious that she came from a well mannered family that had some money.

"Okay, Natalie, you can do this." She said to herself before walking up the stairs. It wasn't the first time Natalie had been to the opera house, but this time it felt nerve wracking. She was greeted by the managers once she stepped inside,

"Good day mademoiselle, I presume you're Natalie Marchand?" Asked a tall man with brown hair. Next to him stood a shorter man that had puffy white hair.

"Indeed I am. You must be Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre." Natalie returned with a smile.

"Yes, would you please follow us for your audition. Monsieur Reyer has been waiting for you expectantly. He is very excited for you to join our company." Said Andre. Natalie chuckled a little at that, Monsieur Reyer had been trying to get her to join the opera house for a while now. He had been teaching her the piano for years when she was young, now he boasted to anyone he could about her skills. Monsieur Reyer was almost like a second father to her as well, often still coming over for dinner with her family. Natalie quietly followed the managers and was greeted by an ongoing rehearsal on stage.

"Monsieur Reyers! Mademoiselle Marchand is here." shouted Firmin. The conductor's head snapped to look so fast that Natalie was surprised he didn't break his neck. Activity on stage slowed down as the stage crew observed her with interest.

"It's good to see you again Monsieur Reyers." Natalie said with a small curtsey.

"Natalie, you talk as if we hadn't seen each other for a while, I just had dinner with your family two days ago." Reyers said with a wave of his hand.

"Have you prepared the piece you wish to play?" He asked Natalie who nodded her head.

"Wonderful! The piano is this way. Get yourself warmed up while I finish up this scene." Reyers said as he guided Natalie. Natalie could feel her stomachs doing flips as the moment of truth approached rapidly. She took a few deep breaths as she played some keys for warm up, the ivory keys calming her could still feel parts of her shaking but she was sure it would pass once she got into her playing.

"Are you ready Natalie?" Asked Reyer, Natalie glanced around, feeling the many eyes focused on her. She nodded quietly and positioned herself before taking one last breath and playing a piece by Clara Schumann called piano concerto. She let the music take her away as she put her heart and soul into the piece. Her mind entering a different world altogether. When she was done, she heard a rapid applause and saw that it was Reyers. His enthusiastic clapping was expected as he had an idea of her ability, everyone else just seemed speechless.

"Mademoiselle Marchand, you are hired!" Shouted Firmin with Andre nodding his head next to him. Natalie felt her heart swell with pride, she did it! She actually did it! Maybe she really should stop doubting herself more. Above her, in the beams of the theater stood a figure watching this new comer. It was strange to him, this girl seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her talent on the piano was a big welcome though, there were already too many who were talent less in the theater for Erik's liking. He gave the girl one last look before climbing down to get a closer look.

Natalie held her hands down and clasped in front of her as she followed the managers to their office to finish signing her paperwork. She was thrilled at getting the position, but she felt unsettled by the feeling of being watched ever since she entered the theater. Natalie had looked around multiple times yet no one except her current company was seen. Just then she heard a creak coming from inside the wall next to her, her head snapped sharply towards the source.

"Oh don't worry about that mademoiselle, the theatre is a bit older in some parts." Andre said though he looked a bit nervous. Natalie brushed it off as her imagination. The three entered the room and sitting on the desk was a letter with a red skull wax seal. Natalie noticed the tension that filled the room immediately.

"Who is that letter from?" She asked curiously. Andre and Firmin stood there quietly for a moment before Firmin took the note from the table and slipped it into his pocket.

"Nothing that concerns you my dear." He said with a forced smile. Firmin then reached into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out some paper, handing them to Natalie.

"Here is the paperwork and contract for your employment, you can fill them out at home and bring them back tomorrow." Firmin said as Natalie nodded her head and took the papers from Firmin's stiff hands.

"Now let us walk you back out! We can give you a better tour of the theatre tomorrow when you come back!" Andre said as cheerfully as he could. The two men guided Natalie out and wished her a farewell.

"That was odd." Natalie said to herself before going to look for her ride home. Little did she know, a figure was quietly observing her and following her. Natalie's heels clicked and clacked down the street as she was trying to find her ride home. The stupid oaf said he would come pick her up! Natalie groaned at the idea of having to walk home in her heels, she really should have worn more comfortable clothing but she wanted to make a good impression. Unluckily for her, she also had an idiot who was often forgetful and had left her stranded more than once.

"I don't know why I even still trust that buffoon to come and get me, I should have just had one of the servants come with me. Ridiculous." Natalie angrily muttered, her tone surprising the figure following her, a lady normally doesn't talk like that. Just then Natalie tripped, Erik was stalking her from too far to help so the poor damsel landed on her face. Erik watched as she laid there for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"Blasted ground! That hurt!" Natalie yelled angrily as she pushed herself up. It was then a young man with wavy brown hair and pale blue eyes came riding up next to her on a horse.

"I see you're keeping the ground company." He snickered at her, Natalie looked up and gave him an angry glare, her hair falling out of her braid and some mud caked on her dress.

"Shut up and help me up. You're the one that forgot about me at the theater." She said as the man climbed down and offered her a hand.

"I was busy." The man shrugged after helping Natalie up and watched as she patted as much dirt off as she could.

"Alphonse, you are the worst. What distracted you this time?" Natalie said with a sigh as Alphonse helped her onto the horse.

"I was riding out in the fields with Antoine if you must know." Alphonse said with a sniffle and swung on behind Natalie. The girl merely shook her head and the two rode off, the figure in the dark questioning the relation of the man named Alphonse to Natalie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Erik returned to the theater and back to his underground lair thinking of a raven haired girl with pale blue eyes. Her playing was extraordinary and comparable to himself, an equal. She played with passion as well, something that is lacking in a few. Music without passion is not music at all. He glanced at the clock sitting on his bookshelf and realized he was overdue for a lesson with Christine. Swearing, he quickly got up and made his way through the passages to the church part of the theater. He positioned himself in his usual spot and look through the hole to see Christine waiting forlornly for him.

"My child, I apologize for being delayed.' Erik said as he threw his voice towards the center of the room. The moment Christine heard him, her face lit up and a bright smile painted across her face.

"Angel! You're here!" Christine said as she clasped her hand in front of her excitedly. Erik smiled to himself, Christine was an open book and Erik appreciated that. She was naive and possessed a sweet innocent soul. Erik planned on revealing himself to her after her first opening night, perhaps they could become more than student and teacher.

"Angel?" Christine questioned, Erik had lost himself in his train of thoughts and forgotten about her presence.

"I apologize, my child, I was thinking about what we can work on today to prepare you for your opening night." Erik responded.

"I am ready." Christine said as she straightened her back, this was her chance to the top and she wasn't going to waste it. Erik smiled and the lesson began.

Erik returned to his lair well past midnight, his lesson with Christine had been an extensive one today but she was doing well. Soon she will be ready for her debut and he will reveal himself to her, no longer masquerading as an angel. Erik stood there, a bit dreamy eyed by the idea of being with Christine as a man. It sent shivers down his spine. The thought of Christine's soft pale skin against his, her plump pink lips kissing him, and oh the soft sounds she would make. Erik shook himself out of his trance, suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself. He was a gentleman, not an animal, perish the sins of his mind. He decided a cold bath was very much needed now as he slid his clothes off.

The next day, Erik walked around the theatre making sure everything was in order. It was then he noticed the wretched Joseph Buquet following around the new pianist. The girl was still unaware of her stalker, the phantom released a huff at her lack of awareness. Thus he ended up following Joseph who was following Natalie who seemed to be following Madame Giry. Erik snorted when he realized the leader of this train, madame Giry really needed to get better at not being followed if she was to continue to be his middle man...no...wait...middle woman? He shook his head at his moment of confusion and continued watching the train before him. Madame Giry must have finally noticed her followers for she sped up and disappeared into one of the hidden passages. Natalie caught up just as Madame Giry clicked the passage door closed. Natalie glanced around the hallway with confusion, she put her hands to her face and appeared to be deep in thought, her lips pursing into a pout. Erik smiled to himself a bit, her mannerisms were adorable for a woman of her age. It was just then Joseph Buquet grabbed at Natalie's shoulder, causing her to gasp loudly. Erik didn't like the look on Joseph's face as the man brought his face close to Natalie.

"A lady like you shouldn't be walking around alone." Joseph said with a smirk. Natalie looked very put off by his advances and put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him away.

"I would rather not have you breathing your liquor breath into my face. It's quite horrid."

"Aw don't be like that. I just want to give you some attention." Joseph said as he brought his arms back up to cage Natalie in place, her face getting red with anger and fit balling up. Erik decided he may need to intervene soon and began climbing down while still keeping a watch on the two.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want your attention." Natalie said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be like that dar-." Joseph words were cut off when Natalie delivered a swift kick into his groin. The man dropped to the ground moaning and holding his groin. Natalie dropped low next to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and turning his face towards her.

"I ain't your darling and don't treat me like some common whore." Natalie said with fiery eyes and a snarl. Buquet responded with a groan and Erik watched with slight horror and amusement as Natalie punched the man in the face.

"Do I make myself clear?" Natalie said as she raised Buquet's head again.

"Yes…" Natalie nodded and smiled at his response. She then let go, and walked away from the scene as if nothing happened. Erik was unsure of how to feel about what had just occurred. There was a lot he was finding out about Natalie and it was an overall amusing experience.


End file.
